Happy Trails (Crossover Version 2)
The Happy Tree Friends are riding in a school bus, and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Drinking juice, sticking their heads out the windows, and enjoying a snack of peanuts means everyone is having a great time, even though they didn't get ready, follow directions, be cool, or participate. Patrick Star is driving the bus, but he gets distracted by Pikachu who has had a juice box too many and needs to use the bathroom. Goofy orders him to sit back down and, because of this distraction, he hits a bump in the road. Deterioration of the characters' lives comes to existence! The first victim is Phineas. Phineas' window falls closed while he is leaning out the window, detaching his hands from his arms in the process. His body is sliced in two as a result. Ferb notices this as he tosses a peanut up into his mouth and starts choking due to going down the wrong flipping pipe and when Patrick's bus hits another pothole. He fails to get a napping Gumball's attention, so he tries waving to Patrick. Patrick now gets up from the driver's seat, while the bus is still in motion, and goes to give out at Ferb. As Ferb suffocates, Pikachu points out that the bus is headed for a curvy portion of the road with a cliff dropoff nearby. Patrick and Pikachu embrace each other in fear, as Pikachu wets himself in fright. The bus runs over the Cursed Idol, which causes Pikachu to lose his balance. He falls on (and gets impaled by) the gear lever of the bus. Patrick shifts gears, causing the hole in Pikachu's torso to expand. Patrick can't get the gears to move where he wants it and, as a result, the bus goes flying off a cliff, killing two birds, Spongebob and Chuck. The survivors are stranded on a deserted island. Itchy creates small graves for those who died in the crash, while Patrick, Stella, Sonic, Gumball and Matilda look on mournfully. Once the task is done, they silently walk away. The next day Stella catches a fish in the ocean, using a stick as a makeshift spear. She gets stung by a jellyfish, however, and by night she suffers from extreme chills and her leg has become badly swollen. The scene shifts to Itchy sadly pounding down another grave. Just then, King Sire and Bowser reveal they have an inflatable raft the group can escape on. As the group sails away from the island, everyone is relieved and in good spirits. Unfortunately Matilda sits down accidentally pops the raft, causing the raft to start sinking as a shark swims along. The group hurriedly swims back to the island, but King Sire and Bowser are taken by the shark. As Matilda breathes a sigh of relief, having survived, the others are obviously angry at her. As the scene changes to night, Itchy laughs evilly as he pounds Piglet's grave into the sand, while the others watch on with evil expressions. The next day, the school bus and the tree on the island are gone and in their place stands a rocket ship. The group boards their creation and flies away, singing as they go. Eventually, the rocket stops moving upwards. They throw several weighty objects out of the rocket, one of which being Patrick, and the rocket continues upwards. Sadly, now the rocket moves too fast and it is headed towards the sun. Gumball's head explodes as they get closer to the sun. Back on Earth, Patrick makes the best of his situation by relaxing in a chair and holding his sock over a fire. A puff suddenly appears in the sun, but Patrick pays little heed. As the episode ends, Patrick begins applying sunscreen to his arm. Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes